Colección de Drabbles
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Escritos para la comunidad casa de ideas de livejournal. Slash.
1. Declaraciones

**Sé que nadie lee sobre este fandom, y mucho menos en este idioma (además de que últimamente nadie lee por aquí) pero bueno, escrito está y publicado queda**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **1\. DECLARACIONES: (Escrito sobre la palabra "confesión")**

La puerta se estremeció bajo los fuertes golpes que le propinaban desde el otro lado.

-¡Abre la puerta!

-¡No!- estaba siendo irracional y actuando como un niño pequeño pero, dadas las circunstancias, era perfectamente comprensible. Al menos tal y como él lo entendía.

-Muy bien.

Jesse respiró aliviado. Por fin Steve había captado el mensaje y se iba. Su gozo se redujo a escombros cuando sintió que el policía se sentaba en el suelo y se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta emitiendo un débil quejido. Esa postura no debía ser muy cómoda para alguien que se había roto tres costillas y a quien habían disparado en un muslo. El médico que había en Jesse quiso salir a decirle que se dejase de tonterías, que llamase a un taxi y que se fuese a casa a descansar. Pero eso implicaría verle la cara y ahora mismo no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

-En algún momento tendrás que salir, Jess.

El doctor negó con la cabeza a pesar de que el teniente no podía verlo.

-No tengo que ir a trabajar hasta pasado mañana. Tengo comida y agua en la mochila y una cama confortable además de televisión.

Oyó a Steve reír en voz baja.

-¿Y qué harás cuando tengas que ir al baño?

El doctor apoyó la frente en la pared lamentándose por no haber alquilado aquel otro piso con baño en la habitación. Claro que jamás se había imaginado que se acabaría encerrando en su cuarto avergonzado tras haberle confesado a su mejor amigo que lo amaba.

Steve le había mirado con una expresión de asombro y él había salido corriendo.

Tal vez el hecho de que el teniente no había huido de aquella casa e insistía en hablar con él debería hacerle considerar salir a afrontar sus problemas de forma valiente, pero él no era así.

-¿Sabes Jess? Yo tampoco sé qué haría si algo malo te ocurriese

Y ahí radicaba el problema. Jesse había sido capaz de mantener la calma como siempre hacía cuando un ensangrentado Steve entraba en urgencias. Lo había examinado, extrajo la bala, le hizo las curas pertinentes y las placas necesarias para saber si las costillas habían dañado algo al romper… y mientras lo hacía, intentaba permanecer ajeno al hecho de que aquella bala había estado a milímetros escasos de la arteria femoral y de que si le hubiese dado ahí, su amigo hubiese muerto en tres minutos.

Por eso no había sido capaz de visitarle mientras estuvo ingresado salvo cuando el teniente estaba dormido, y por eso el policía había ido a su casa, para saber por qué.

Y entre el _"algo te pasa"_ y el _"No me pasa nada"_ , al joven médico se le escaparon las palabras que no quería decir.

 _"Me dí cuenta de que te amaba y no podría soportar perderte"_

Antes de que Steve pudiese reaccionar, el médico ya estaba encerrado en la habitación.

-Siempre me has visto como a un hermano, Steve. Es normal.

-¿Cómo un hermano? ¡Dios, no! Nunca me imaginaría a un hermano como te he imaginado a ti. Pero soy viejo y mereces a alguien más joven, más guapo y por quien no tengas que rezar junto a su cama.

Jesse apartó la cabeza de la pared, asombrado ante aquella revelación. Con las manos temblando, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amigo luchando por incorporarse. En su palidez se notaba que le dolía y se apresuró a ayudarle.

-Yo no quiero a nadie así- confesó-. Yo te quiero a ti.


	2. Ositos Mensajeros

**Escrito para el festival de Drabbles de la comunidad de LJ casa_de_ideas. La palabra del día era "Peluche"**

 **Advertencias** : ¿No apto para diabéticos?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Todo comenzó con una bala. Concretamente con la recuperación tras una herida de bala. Cuando Steve abrió los ojos se encontró con dos cosas. Primero, a su padre dormido en una silla- y se sintió un poco culpable por ponerlo tantas veces en esa situación, pero no era su culpa, él intentaba por todos los medios posibles no resultar herido, pero a veces los asesinos no tenían la misma idea-, y después, al otro lado de su cabeza, un osito de peluche con un corazón que decía:

 **" _Ponte bien pronto"_**

Frunciendo el ceño tanto como le permitía su situación, estudió el animalito sin entender.

-Alguien está interesado en que te recuperes- le dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Steve se encontraba de vez en cuando un osito con un corazón y un mensaje diferente cada vez.

 **_"Gracias por convertir un día horrible en un día perfecto"_**

 ** _"Espero que tu viaje vaya bien"_ ** ¿Y cómo sabía quien quiera que fuese que se iba de viaje?

 _**"Feliz Cumpleaños"**_

El día que apareció un osito con un gorro de policía en su mesa de comisaría, Steve decidió llevarlo a huellas, aclarándole al técnico que, por favor, lo tratase con cuidado, que le gustaba mucho ese osito… y que no le comentase a nadie el tema, por favor.

Por su parte, Jesse, que había tenido la precaución de usar guantes, sonreía y pensaba cuál podría ser el siguiente mensaje.


	3. Cafeína

Me da que pocos lectores de este fandom hay por aquí, pero esto lo hago para mi uso y disfrute, así que...

* * *

El olor a café recién hecho inundó su sentido del olfato y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el office del _"Barbacoa Bob´s"_ , restaurante que regentaba a medias con su amigo, el teniente Sloan. Levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado.

-¿Dónde está la comanda de la mesa tres?- dijo mientras una mano le retenía en el sitio y a sus oídos le llegaba una risa que conocía bien.

-¿Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es tu noche libre- dijo el joven doctor viendo al teniente. Éste sonrió y se sentó frente a él.

-Me comentaron que no estabas muy capacitado para la tarea hoy.

Jesse bebió un sorbo del café, que estaba justo como a él le gustaba, y dirigió una mirada agradecida a su amigo.

-No tenías que haber venido. Es tu primera noche libre en bastante tiempo- continuó protestando Jesse-. Dios, Steve. Este café está increíble.

Steve sacudió la cabeza mientras emitía una suave risa.

-Te mantendrá despierto el tiempo justo para llegar a tu casa. Te llevaría yo, pero hay bastante gente y alguien tiene que quedarse.

-No te preocupes. Ahora estoy bien. Ya no me dormiré. Puedes irte tranquilo.

Lo cierto era que el médico no quería irse a la soledad de su casa. No después de…

-Jess..

-En serio, Steve.

-Amanda me ha contado lo de hoy. No había nada que tú pudieses hacer.

-Era una niña, Steve- el doctor de urgencias ahogó un sollozo.

Steve se incorporó y atrajo a su amigo hacia su pecho para que se desahogase. Mientras le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo, le susurró, consciente de que su amigo no quería estar solo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos los dos? Después te llevaré a nuestra casa y dormirás ahí. A papá le encantará que vengas. Yo mismo te traeré mañana para que recojas tu coche.

Jesse levantó la cabeza y le miró como si no pudiese creer que Steve le entendiese tan bien. Después sonrió.

-¿Crees que podrías hacerme otro café como ese?


	4. Revelaciones

último de esta serie de drabbles

* * *

Steve contemplaba por enésima vez las fotografías que se esparcían por su mesa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que podía haber ocurrido si aquel hombre hubiese logrado su objetivo.

Un par de tímidos golpes en la puerta desviaron su atención y sus pensamientos. Jesse entró y vio las imágenes que el teniente de homicidios tenía en la mesa. Se encogió un poco más.

-Ya las has visto, ¿no?- dijo en un susurro

Steve asintió

-¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?

-¿Y demostraros una vez más que soy un cobarde? ¿Contaros que una de las razones por las que me vine aquí fue para huir de un exnovio maltratador? ¿Crees que puedo vivir ahora sabiendo que si hubiese sido más valiente esa gente seguiría viva?

-No eres un cobarde, Jess. No podías saber que las cosas acabarían así.

-Toda esa gente, Steve… Todos esos hombres golpeados, violados y asesinados…- el rubio ahogó un sollozo.

-No es tu culpa- repitió el policía incorporándose y abrazando a su amigo.

-Siento que mi ex haya intentado matarte- comentó el doctor al cabo de un rato, intentando sonreír en el confort de los brazos del más alto. Steve soltó una carcajada y lo apretó con más fuerza.

-¿Es verdad lo que insinuó?

Jesse levantó la mirada recordando cómo su exnovio había implicado que Jesse amaba al policía. No vio miedo ni rechazo en los ojos de Steve, así que decidió ser sincero y asintió.

-Espero que eso no afecte a nuestra relación.

Steve sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Yo de verdad espero que sí lo haga- murmuró antes de lanzarse a un beso más profundo al que el médico respondió con entusiasmo.

En la mesa, olvidadas quedaban las fotos de un joven Jesse fuertemente golpeado por un novio abusivo.


End file.
